Satellite
by LyG4ever
Summary: Lizzie's dad gets a job... in Canada! What happens when she and her brother finally realize their feelings towards their best friends? LG MattMelina
1. Default Chapter

Satellite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Satellite' belongs to Kay Hanley.  
**  
Chapter 1. Bad news

"Lizzie, Matt, we need to tell you something", her mom said.  
"O…Kay…, what's wrong?", 14 years old Lizzie McGuire asked.  
"Yeah, mom, I was talking to Lanny in the phone…", her brother, Matt (12) said.  
"Kids, this is something serious… your dad will tell you", she chickened out.  
"I got a job. A new one", he started.  
"That's great!", Lizzie said. She knew he had been having troubles finding one lately.  
"…it's in Canada", he finished. Lizzie had her jaw open in shock, she could also feel the tears forming in her eyes. Matt stood there, silent.  
"This is a joke, right?", he finally said. Their parents shook their heads. It wasn't a joke. It was true… she couldn't leave Hill Ridge. Not now. The same thoughts were running through her brother's mind. She finally let out a huge yell in frustration.  
"I can't believe you! I hate you!", she ran to her bedroom and locked the door, letting all the tears fall down.

End of chapter 1.

**AN: From now on, there are two chapters for everyone. One's Lizzie's side and the other's Matt's. His doesn't fits in the song, so I'm not putting it in there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it, the song 'Satellite' belongs to Kay Hanley. **

Chapter 2. Three-way (Lizzie)

Lizzie picked up her phone to three-way with her best friends, Gordo and Miranda. She had recently discovered she liked Gordo as more than a friend, and she wouldn't be able to tell him!  
"Hey, chica!" Miranda greeted.  
"Hey, Liz," Gordo said.  
"Guys…" she started.  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked. "What's wrong? You sound like… sobbing"  
"That's cuz I am," she said.  
"What's wrong?" Miranda asked, worried.  
"We're moving to Canada!" she blurted out. The girls heard Gordo dropping his phone.  
"Gordo?" they asked in unison.  
"Girls, I gotta go to… do something. Bye," he hung up.  
"Randa, we'll talk later, kay? I got some thinking to do," Lizzie said.  
"Sure. Adios" they hung up.

* * *

Chapter 2. Friends talk (Matt) 

Matt locked himself in his bedroom too. He reached for the phone, but thought that his sister should be using it. Instead, he walked to Lanny's and they went to pick up Melina before they got to the Digital Bean.  
"What's wrong?" Lanny 'asked'.  
"My dad got a new job," Matt started.  
"Matt, that's great!" Melina squeaked.  
"Not that much… it's in Canada". His friends opened their jaws in shock.  
"M-Matt, I gotta go to… take care of my little sister. Bye," Melina said and left. The boys stared at the door.  
"Yeah, I know, Lanny. I don't wanna leave either… What's wrong with Melina?"  
'If only you knew…' Lanny thought.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Satellite' belongs to Kay Hanley. **

Chapter 3. Tear stained smoothies (Lizzie)

"When are we leaving?" Lizzie asked the next morning.  
"By Friday or sooner," her mom said.  
"But… today is Tuesday!" she protested.  
"That's why I was about to suggest you to go pack" Lizzie rolled eyes "ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE, STOP ACTING LIKE THAT!" her mom yelled. "We're having a farewell party tomorrow, hosted at the Gordon's. Go pack now". Lizzie went upstairs, but, instead of packing, she called Miranda.  
"Hola?" her friend's voice said.  
"Randa? We're leaving by Friday!"  
"Omigod… Lizzie, I'll be right there" she hung up. The phone rang again and she picked it up "How about the Three Amigos at the Digital Bean in 10?"  
"Sure. Bye," they hung up again. She put on a red knee-length skirt and a white and red tube top with red sandals and she left. She was the first one there, so she sat in their usual table (a corner seat) and ordered a strawberry smoothie while she waited. Gordo and Miranda came in together, but she didn't see them. She just sat there, not paying attention to anything or anybody. Finally, they walked over and found her with a tear stained face, table and drink. The friends hugged, no one really knowing what to say, but it was the best they could have done.

_"The witness said it's extraordinary,  
she's shiftless in red, maybe some dead and buried love"

* * *

_

Chapter 3. Lanny's talks (Matt)

"Lanny, I don't want him to go!" a crying Melina said. "I love him!" Lanny patted her back. "You're right, I need to tell him this myself… you can't speak for me…" Lanny had an idea and clapped in enthusiasm. "You're right! Tomorrow's their good-bye party! Lanny, you're a genius!" she hugged him and ran out. Lanny shook his head. Now it was Matt left. He went to his house, to find him packing. He was staring at the baseball cards her dad took away from him. (First Kiss)  
"Hey, Lanny. I didn't hear you coming," he said. "Where were you? I called your house but your mom said you weren't there… anyway, I don't know what should I say to Melina" Lanny pointed him the secret poster Matt had of photos of the threesome. In a picture of Melina, he had wrote 'I luv u'. "Are you sure?" Lanny nodded. "But… what if she rejects me? What if she only wants us to be friends? …you're right, I'll never know if I don't try! You're great with words, Lanny"

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Satellite' belongs to Kay Hanley. **

Chapter 4. Before the goodbye (Lizzie)

The next day, the McGuire's goodbye party:

Lizzie's wearing a soft pink cute short dress, her hair's untied. She was sitting in an empty chair, alone, crying. All Gordo wanted to do was being there and hugged her, kissed her, wiped her tears… it hurt like hell not being able to do that. Suddenly, his father held up a glass and they all made a toast for the McGuire's and their new lifes. He watched how Lizzie left to the backyard, so he took a sip of his dad's wine for courage and followed her. She was crying lightly, but she felt relieved when she saw Gordo. They hugged as he comforted her. Miranda looked by the window to find them holding each other… _'They look so perfect together!'_, she thought. She saw Lanny doing the same thing in the front yard.  
"Lizzie…" Gordo said softly, placing his fingers behind her chin, making her hazel eyes and his baby-blue ones to lock. He didn't need to say anything, she knew it already. They leaned in and kissed. They broke it just in time to watch Matt and Melina doing a slow-dance. She smiled at her brother and he smiled back. Sadly, the song playing was Britney Spears's 'Before the goodbye'.

_"May make a scene,  
you know what I mean,  
for crying out loud.  
With cosmos pink.  
they all toasted you bye.  
But I needed another drink,  
just to look you in the eye.  
'Cause I don't want you to go,  
I don't want you to go.  
I miss you already…"

* * *

_

Chapter 4. Slow-dance (Matt)

That night, at Gordo's. Melina's wearing a nice light-blue dress:

"Hey," Matt greeted her.  
"Hi," she said. In that moment, Gordo's dad made a toast and Melina ran to the front yard, Matt close behind following her. He noticed she was crying.  
"Melina?" he said. She looked up and they hugged. There was no need for words. They could tell what each other was thinking. They didn't notice Lanny standing next to the window, looking at them happily. They went in for a slow dance, the song was one he didn't know. They kissed softly, and Matt saw his sister smiling at him, so he smiled back. Matt held her tighter, never wanting to let her go. They maybe weren't friends for as long as Lizzie and Gordo were, but they were pretty much as close. They could understand what each other easily. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.  
"I love you too," she whispered back.

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Satellite' belongs to Kay Hanley, 'Story of a girl' to Nine Days and 'Before the goodbye' to Britney Spears.**

Chapter 5. Story of a girl

Goodbye day had arrived. The Gordon's, Sanchez's and McGuire's were there. So were the Bianco's and Onasis's. But Gordo wasn't there. He felt like he couldn't take it. He had given Lizzie a burnt Cd to make her listen to it in the plane. Lizzie and Miranda were hugging and crying, Melina was crying too. She and Matt had became boyfriend and girlfriend last night. Lizzie and Gordo weren't a couple. They both felt it would make harder the distance. Finally, the speaker announced their flight. All the girls cried harder. They hugged and got in the plane, both Matt and Lizzie not looking at their parents in the face. She immediately put on her earphones and the Cd Gordo gave her. She smiled weakly because the first line she heard was _'This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world'_.  
_  
'And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_How many days in a year?_

_She woke up with hope but she only found tears_

_And I can be so insincere_

_Making the promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear?_

_You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl,_

who cried a river and drowned the whole world.  
_  
And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_How many lovers would stay?_

_Just to put up with this sht day after day_

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waitin'_

_Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose_

_How do we get there today?_

_When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl,_

who cried a river and drowned the whole world.  
_  
And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_And your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Whose pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl,_

who cried a river and drowned the whole world.  
_  
And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles'  
_Her eyes started getting all watery again, she couldn't help it, but she thought she was already dry. She held up some pictures they had taken last night. She did look sad in them. She stared at one of herself and Gordo holding each other in his backyard. 'Who took this?' she wondered. She cried again as she recognized the next song. They've heard it last night.  
_'Laying here in your arms And you hold me tight, tight Trying not to watch the clock Tick, tickin as the time goes by And I know that you best be on your way But I'm wishin I could make you stay Stay with me for a while  
Though your near Still I want to make it clear Love, I will always be around  
Your leaving, I'm waiting Forgive me I'm always missing you Before The Goodbye I feel it, already Forgive me I'm always missing you Before The Goodbye  
Kind of hard for me to let you know Cause I dont let my feelings show How much I'll be missing you All the little things that make me weak Your eyes and the way you speak Without you baby I'm not me  
Though your near Still I want to make it clear Love, I will always be around  
Your leaving, I'm waiting Forgive me I'm always missing you Before The Goodbye I feel it, already Forgive me I'm always missing you Before The Goodbye Your leaving, I'm waiting Forgive me I'm always missing you Before The Goodbye I feel it, already Forgive me I'm always missing you Before The Goodbye  
Your leaving, I'm waiting Forgive me I'm always missing you Before The Goodbye I feel it, already Forgive me I'm always missing you Before The Goodbye_

_Your leaving I'm waiting, forgive me I'm always missing you Before The Goodbye...'_

_"Satellite,  
you're blue salt water taffy.  
So don't ride  
down to The Vegas strip.  
Satellite,  
I want you to be happy.  
If you'll smile for me,  
we'll pretend like you never left"

* * *

_

Chapter 5. Matt's thoughts

They were at the airport. Melina and the girls were crying. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. The speaker announced their flight and she cried harder. He hugged her and got in the plane. Her sister begun listening to a Cd. He felt bad Gordo hadn't come. He sighed and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. All he could think about was Melina. Last night, he and Lizzie slept in her bedroom and they talked about everything. He told her about his relationship with Melina and she told him about hers with Gordo. It didn't end up as something. They weren't a couple, and he felt sorry for her. Matt glanced in her direction and noticed she was crying. He sighed again and closed his eyes, always thinking about his girlfriend.

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Satellite' belongs to Kay Hanley. **

Chapter 6. Gordo's Satellite

A heartbroken David Gordon was lying in his bed, looking up to the ceiling. An unknown song came out from the speakers, which were out loud because he didn't want to think.  
_'…I wish I tried to meet you at the airport,  
I wish that you lied.  
The west was your last resource.  
But if I can keep the black coat,  
you can keep the __veuve Clicquot…'_. He changed the station. The black coat… he looked down to the floor. There it was. Lizzie kept leaving it at his house. It was her favorite. He held it up and inhaled. It smelled like her. The same song came out of the speakers again. This time, he resigned.  
_'The witness said it's extraordinary.  
She's shiftless in red, maybe some red and buried love.  
May make a scene, you know what I mean,  
for crying out loud…  
With cosmos pink,  
they all toasted you bye.  
But I needed another drink,  
just to look you in the eye.  
'Cause I don't want you to go,  
I don't want you to go.  
I miss you already.  
Satellite…  
you're blue salt-water taffy.  
So don't ride  
down to The Vegas strip.  
Satellite,  
I want you to be happy.  
If you'll smile for me,  
we'll pretend like you never left'

* * *

_

Chapter 6. Not even Rebound-Girl.

Melina sobbed lightly while Miranda hugged her. They were staring at the sky, the plane which contained Miranda's best friend and Melina's best friend and boyfriend. Lanny hugged her quickly and left.  
"Miranda…", she whispered. Miranda stared at her "…what are we gonna do now? …I mean, Lanny's seemed bad and Gordo…" Miranda nodded.  
"It's gonna be hard. Let's stick with each other, ok?" Melina nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, Rebound-Girl", she teased. Miranda smiled.  
"That was a funny day… well, at least for Gordo!", they laughed a little. "…do you wanna come over? We could spend the noon…" Melina nodded.  
"Mom, can I go to Miranda's?", Melina asked, her mom nodded. The girls went to Miranda's and then to her bedroom. It was all funky colors. They sat in her bed and talked about their friends. But it was awkward. No one could replace them, not even his or hers best friends. The girls understood that, so Melina said goodbye and went to her house. It was going to be a long summer…

End of chapter.

**AN: Well, I have no idea about how to continue this story, here are some ideas I had:  
- Lizzie and Matt live in Canada, alternating chapters about theirs and their friends life.  
- They come back (no more ideas)  
Or, you can email me your idea to: **

AN2: There is another story about the song Satellite. I'd want you to check it out. It's written by DHCGirl and it's called Satellite too. It's a great fanfic.


	7. AN

**AN: Hey! Thanx a lot 4 all of your reviews!  
I think this story is done now, but I'm gonna write a sequel asap!**

Glad to know you liked it,  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


End file.
